1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera system which is suitable for communicating a variety of photographic information between a camera body and interchangeable lenses which are attached in such a way that they can be removed from the camera body or between a camera body and accessories mounted to the camera body, and which is suitable for performing photographic operations on the basis of the communicated information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as an information exchange communication method between a camera body used in a camera system in which interchangeable lenses or accessories can be removed from the camera body, and interchangeable lenses or accessories, often a serial communication method using a communication line, such as a clock line for synchronization, a data line for transmission, or a data line for reception, has been used.
More specifically, a command is transmitted from the camera body to the interchangeable lenses or the accessories. Based on this, the interchangeable lenses or the accessories recognize the command, and in response, data is transmitted from the interchangeable lenses or the accessories to the camera body. As described above, the conventional communication method between the camera body and the interchangeable lenses or the accessories is a one-way method. Such a camera system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-3582.